hexananetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaoz
The swedish viking wargod aka The god of war Early life Born late in the year (august 6th) Kaoz is the product of a heated and drunken night of forbidden love between his Polish father and Swedish mother. This is partly why he has often been seen managing to coexist peacefully with the kurwa-squad, previously thought to have been impossible for anyone not entirely polish. Kaoz, hereafter referred to as "the god of war" played many major open tibia servers, training and preparing to launch his glorious rule over Ashengard, and later Hexana. Those that knew him in the good old days might have watched him perfect his craft on servers like Zeltenia in the past. It is rumoured that the only person to ever have exceeded the god of war in pure skill was also to be found on the Zeltenia server. Unconfirmed sources claim this was a Norwegian war god, and the god of war referred to him as Senpai. (Japanese honorific). If these amazing tales of his early life are actually true, it is not hard to understand how the god of war has enchanted us and taken domain over this wonderful server. Exploration made evident by the sheer progression you can see on all his characters, the god of war is obviously quite passionate about exploring and conquering this world he so graciously allows us to live in by his side. He was according to oldschool Ashengard players one of the very first to complete any significant number of quests/achievements. In addition to this, it is common knowledge that he was the first one to discover all of the Engran secrets. In fact; Legend has it that there is a final, hidden 33rd secret, which can only be solved if the god of war personally finds you worthy. It is painfully obvious that only a small percentage of regular mortals can ever compare to the god of war when it comes to exploration, at least not without fully dedicating their lives to the task. Player-versus-player Obviously, as the literal god of war, Kaoz is not to be trifled with. There are no realistic accounts of the god of wars ability in combat and the reason is quite simple. No one has lived to tell the stories. The god of war rarely bothers interfering in the affairs of mere mortals, but when he does he cleans house and leaves no one alive to tell the tale. This is where the popular Hexanian saying "When Kaoz enters the battle, both sides have already lost." comes from. Because of this the good people of Hexana will go to great lengths to please their viking overlord, offering him gifts of money, rare items and sacrifices of Brazilian players. Asylum is known on Hexana as a safe place, a non-pvp zone. This, however is not the full truth. It is perfectly possible to fight between players on Asylum, but because this is where the god of war resides, everyone is scared of bothering him by bringing their petty, mortal fights to his personal domain. The Engran agreement of 2011 signed by leaders of all the national teams state that no person or team may disrespect the god of war's domain by spilling blood upon it. Grace The mere fact that humans are allowed to exist on Hexana proves what a graceful god the god of war really is. But this does not even get close to describing the truth of his graceful nature. As can be seen on the achievements and quest maker pages on the official Hexana website, many players have reached a high completion percentage. This is made possible by one simple fact. The god of war, in times of extraordinary grace, has given his mere mortal subjects the information they desperately needed, in order to follow in his footsteps. This is why everyone on Hexana gathers on the 6th of August every year to celebrate the birthday of the god of war, and commemorate all the help he has given them over the years of his magnificent rule. Religion The god of war never desired a religion to be formed in his glory, but alas, this has happened. Started late in the year of 2011, Rotiv founded the church of Kaoz, who fight to uphold the rules set forth by their god. This organisation is open to everyone that is accepting of the glorious rule of the god of war. They fiercely battle against any non-believers and Brazilians, although not many of these exist on Hexana, on account of being pretty much extinct after years of merciless cleansing by the church of Kaoz. Even though the god of war never wanted a religion following him, he has seen the value of such loyal subjects, and allows them a small amount of discretion, in return for the favors they do for him.